The Sword and the Dagger
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Chang Ge Xing also known as choukakou and Song of the Long March. Main paring: Li Chang Ge/Ashina Sun! Also known as falcon song! All on tumblr as well. enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_No set time or place just a simple falcon song dabble. Enjoy!_

_**The Heart**_

The heart was always a curious thing to Chang Ge.

Despite being raised knowing how the mind works, she never knew how the body worked- like puberty.

It was at a steady pace when she discussed tactics and plans with Mujin and the old man.

It always raced when she was close to losing someone important to her.

Like Mimi.

It ached when she thought of deceased loved ones on a quiet day.

Like her mother.

And for the strangest reason her heart would beat quicker when she was in battle.

And with one other person…

Ashina Sun

It was strange really.

When she told him her 'secret', her heart started to beat like a drum. Loud and hard.

When she nearly found him on death's door in a tent guarded by Mujin and the black market horsemen, it somehow made its way to her throat in nervousness.

When she saw him again at the crossroads of trade and fate with Khitan's on her travels with his people.

It took her time to realize the strange occurrences from her heart.

She somehow pocketed him as one of her very important friends.

No he was more than that.

The heart what a truly mysterious thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A small dabble dedicated to busy-old-fool and all other Falcon Song shippers!_

_**Five More Minutes**_

"Fmm." grunted Sun as he rolled over onto his stomach, his face planted into the soft pillow. Chang Ge rolled her eyes knowing that the incoherent sound meant "Five more minutes."

"You're going to be late, Sun." She pointed out with crossed arms. Another grunt came from him.

With a sigh Chang Ge sat on the bed as it dipped in- Sun's head turned to her. "Do I need to share to your family about how you reacted to my exposed gender? Or how your drunken escapades landed you in-"

Sun's head shot up in an instant- and he turned his body, his back on against the mattress and with a growl he said. "I'm up, Chang Ge."

With a pat on his cheek, Chang Ge smiled, "Good. Mujin's waiting outside."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is set in an au where Chang Ge saves Ashina Sun from certain death._

_**To Protect**_

It felt _easy._

The quick jabs to the chest.

The spinning of her heels as her blade followed her path.

It felt _too_ easy.

Laughter escaped from her lips startling her enemies.

It was like a dance.

A dance with death.

She would pick up her blade an dance with it, knowing one misstep could be the end of her. Of her path.

She would protect.

Jin Dan.

Her body lay unconscious on the temple floor.

Mimi

A poisoned dagger into her guts.

Her mother.

She was told it was death by poisoning.

and him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashina Sun.

Who was fighting for his life in a tent meters away guarded by the blackmarket horsemen.

Apparently his 'father's nephew wanted to finish the job.

She wouldn't let him.

Not on her watch.

After all

.

.

.

.

he was one of her precious people.


	4. Chapter 4

**_a goodbye, a gift, and a grate_**

It was bound to happen.

It was…. inevitable with them.

They had separate paths that just happen to converge for a period of time- that was ending right there. Right now.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said awkwardly with the rub of the back of his neck.

"Yes." She agreed after a beat of silence. Chang Ge was grateful to Ashina Sun to a certain extent it was just….

Words?

A handshake?

A hug?

How could she express herself to him?

Chang Ge thought back to the day she visited Wu Niang with Ah Bi (once the temple got running) at the farm. The both of them who insisted that she do _that_. Which was awkward since well she's never done it before.

Taking a few steps forward to be just in front of Ashina- just by a couple of inches. He stared in confusion and he asked, "What?"

Chang Ge reached out silently taking his head into her heads, and pulled him towards her quickly.

It was like a pin dropping onto the ground.

There was no giggling servant girls, or trees rustling in the wind, or shifting of guards awkwardly stationed around them.

It was just them.

Her lips on his.

Silence seemed better than noise in Chang Ge's opinion.

But too much- and it may seem like everything around was dead.

She pulled back seeing Ashina Sun- well….

Was the dazed the word?

Shock?

The look on his face reminded her of a deer with wide eyes as she smiled amused by his reaction, but at the same doubtful. Did she do it wrong?

"Thank you." She said as Sun blinked, "For what?"

"For everything, and I hope that one day. We'll meet again."

"Ashina Sun!" Luo Shi Ba called out as she turned from him. "Well you should go, Sun. You've waited long enough."

"Hey wait." Sun grabbed her shoulder before continuing, "What was that all about?"

"Pardon?"

"That kiss, Chang Ge." Chang Ge tilted her head, "A gift that Wu Niang and Ah Bi thought you would like….. Was it satisfactory?"

Sun paused before frowning. "It was? I guess- first time doing something like that, so…. It was nothing more?" He asked with furrowed brows. She nodded as he released his hold on her shoulder.

"May our paths cross again, Chang Ge."

"May our paths cross again, Ashina Sun."

*This is what I want chapter 53 part 2- you never know if Xia Dia will add more pages to it.


	5. Chapter 5

_This dabble is set after chapter 36 part 2 which is in the raws, so sorry for the spoilers._

**_Moving Freely_**

"_Why do you not go and see Chang?_" He asked turned around Chang Ge froze a moment her mind brought back to the time at the temple, the same exact words from the same person.

"I don't know." Her honest reply came more than a small mumble and had a ring of confusion attached to it.

"Your country is prospering, so why not go see it?" He pressed once more.

Ashina Sun would much rather have the former princess energized with hunts and travel rather than old politics that will get a person such as themselves with an arrow to the back- he personally experienced such a thing. _If it weren't for her, I'd be dead a long time ago. _

Sun thought remembering the one too many times his supposed kinsman's tried to hunt him down like a sheep.

He didn't hold out his hand- the warrior knew that the fierce spirit in the lady would be somewhat irked by the possibly romantic gesture. Shesh, the falcon gifted swordsman would have to talk about his men's wives not sputtering any of their romanticism around him to Mujin later.

Sun shook his head out of the quite disturbing thoughts and waited. He waited a month to go to the Khitan's- his kinsman, he can wait even longer with her- it's been three years after all.

His eyes followed her as Chang stood up and went over to him- stopping a few inches for him.

"Okay, I'll go."

Two days later….

Chang Ge stared at the back of her traveling partner, Ashina Sun. She didn't expect him to accompany her. Not at all. The gears in her sharp mind were spinning like the wheels of the carriages behind the duo.

"This beats papers and ink, eh Chang?"

"It does." She replied while feeling the wind against her face. "Sun?"

The warrior turned his head slightly in her direction, a soundless action for her to continue.

"How are things going with your family?" Ashina Sun turned his head back to the front. "They're going well. My mother is like a whistling arrow. Sharp and loud. She told me stories about my real father. The rest of the Khitan are still a bit wary of me, though that's understandable."

"You thought you were someone else, Ashina." the warrior turned his head against along with his reins in surprise- no it felt too calm for that Chang judged by the way his eyes looked.

"I know who I am now, and so do you." Ashina once again regained his former position in the front. Chang Ge then asked, "Sun, why are you here?"

The warrior then shrugged, "I wanted to see you to be free."

Chang Ge frowned and repeated, "Free?"

"I just didn't want you to be like those old ministers you used to talk about."

Luo Shi Ba and old man Qin share a knowing look.

Chang Ge tilted her head, "Well it's not like I will be in a stuffy room my whole life."

Ashina Sun shot her a knowing look as Chang Ge sighed, "Okay i get it."

"Chang."

"Hm?"

"You've got bags under your eyes." in retaliation Luo Shi Ba smacked Ashina Sun on the back of his head with her sword.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, I wasn't really sure how to end it. If you guys have any prompts for this lovely ship, ask me anytime and I'll get it done.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_This takes place around after chapter 36. part 2 where Ashina Sun asks Chang Ge to why not go outside and see Chang An'. _

_**Chipmunks and Falcons**_

Ashina Sun, the great sword of the Great Khan stared.

That's right he stared.

_Why?_

At the very **unusual** sight of Chang Ge stuffing her mouth with sesame biscuits like a chipmunk.

Yes, it was amusing to him, but clearly **disturbed** him to see Chang Ge- not acting like the cool and collected man- er woman he had spent months with on the road battling the cold winter._ I guess this is another side of her._ "Chang Ge,"

"Hm?" She said in response while finishing off the stack of sesame biscuits that he brought for her.

"Why are you so reluctant to come out and enjoy Chang An'?" Chang paused in her stroll before picking it up again. "I have acquaintances here."

He frowned, "Meaning?"

"I have to be careful, because they could recognize me." Chang Ge strolled over to a vendor selling blossom candy while purchasing the candy tossing a few coins to the male vendor- who seemed somewhat enthralled by her appearance only to back down when Sun narrowed his eyes into a glare at the vendor- warning him not to try anything.

Chang Ge went back to Ashina Sun who discarded his glare as the woman in front of him gestured for him to lend her his ear as if she was about to tell him a secret.

"I am a dead person after all." She whispered before he pulled back in confusion. About to ask what she meant, Chang Ge quickly put a finger on his lips.

"There are some things that can never be spoken out loud, Ashina Sun." Chang Ge said with a smile before retracting her hand to pop a candy into her mouth. The duo continued to walk in silence before Ashina Sun spotted a cart filled with caged falcons. He frowned obviously displeased by the act against his namesake when a idea sparked in him- a thought that would kill two birds with one stone.

Going over to the cart he purchased one which glaring disdainfully at the vendor who frowned when handed the gold, but said nothing but a thanks for his purchase of the caught falcon.

Chang Ge stared curiously as he walked over with the newly purchased falcon. Maybe some kind of tribal spiritual way of honoring his namesake. Or replace the falcon that he lost in the last time he faced his 'cousin'. Either way she asked with a prickle of curiosity, "Ashina Sun, why would you buy a falcon?"

"I might need one."

"For what?"

"To keep in contact with you." Chang Ge frowned as they continued their stroll. "How will it do so?"

Thus, Ashina Sun began to explain how the falcons were used in the Turks. If a falcon was trained properly like his falcon was in the past before it died- they could see enemies or allies from the sky or be used as messengers.

Satisfied with his explanatory answer and the fact how despite being in a foreign place- Ashina Sun for the first time grinned as he explained almost everything about the falcons.

Days later after Ashina Sun's departure to the Khitan's Chang Ge awoke to the sound of a falcon. "Brawk."

She jerked herself upright eyes to the falcon on the window sill with a scroll tied to it's back. It was a simple message from Ashina Sun that brought to her lips, and thus their correspondence started, but that's a story for another time.


	7. Chapter 7

_an au where Ah Jin married Li Shimin and had Chang Ge, where she wasn't used as a political pawn. Either way Chang Ge is doted by Li Shimin andis still the kickass princess we know and love.  
_

_*10/4/2015- Somehow FF thought it'd be a great idea to delete some of the words on this chapter and probably the others too. I'm sorry for that I only caught it now and not updating at all these past couple of months._

**Scary Mother**

"So you wish to court my Chang Ge?" Ah Jin asked while looking down at her long perfect manicured nails before glancing to the Khitan in front of her. Ashina Sun- ever since the alliance between the two for matters that did not concern the mother of one of the most prominent strategists in all of China was always with her daughter, which greatly befuddled the empress of the Hans.

Staring at the warrior the beautiful blonde woman gestured to a nearby servant to bring her- her persuasion kit. Hastily the servant scattered to find the kit in her private quarters while Ah Jin leisurely smiled and begun her questioning, "What makes my little one so attractive to you? Her position as the royal princess? Her skills as a strategist and swordswoman? Her unique and sometimes insane personality? Do tell."

"Not to sound cliched, it's everything about her. Her free spirit, her cunning ways that has saved my life and those I care about in so many ways, and most of all her ability to make me see reason. If it weren't for her I'd be long dead in the plains one way or another. She is what I want- no what I need by my side... So I would like your permission to court Chang Ge, empress Jin." Ashina Sun requested to the current empress of the Tang dynasty.

Ah Jin tilted her head, "Is that it? Is that all she is to you, Ashina Sun?"

"No. words cannot describe what I feel for your daughter."

"Infatuation? A simple crush? Is this misplaced love out of debt? Knowing that she'll have to marry for an alliance from another tribe? How about love, Ashina Sun?" Ah Jin pressed on as the servant came back with a medium sized wooden box.

"It's more of a intimate partnership." Unlocking the latch to the box, Ah Jin opened the box revealing a set of bottles in even compartments. Taking a variety of bottles from the place, she poured it's contents into a larger vial. Swirling the liquid as she stared at it, the Empress said in a bored tone, "How intimate, Ashina Sun? Do tell carefully otherwise I'll have to call Shimmie."

Ashina Sun couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the pet name for Emperor Li Shimin. "We've shared a few hugs and a kiss nothing that compromises her honor, Empress Jin."

Almost satisfied with the warrior's answer Ah Jin turned her eyes from the bottle to Ashina Sun's. With a curl of her red painted lips she smiled, "Good. Now I don't mind you courting Chang Ge, but..."

Ashina Sun straightened waiting for Chang Ge's mother's response while Ah Jin continued, "Don't push what you aren't needed or take for that matter. You seem like an honorable man, Ashina Sun, but if anything and mean anything happens to my little songstress. I will put this," The empress held up the large vial, "Into your wine, and you best pray to whatever wolf god that you come out of it..." Her eyes darted to below his stomach and back up to face almost to emphasize her point, "with one less of organ, are we clear?"

Ashina Sun stiffly nodded before the woman smiled happily knowing that her threat got to the falcon warrior with the slightly pale look on his face, and put her hands together, "Good, now how many kids are you planning on having after the marriage?"

When came time to leave Ashina Sun excused himself and slid the door behind him. Running his fingers through his hair the warrior sighed.

_One person down. The rest of the palace to go. _


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: yeah just something that popped in my mind. First post of back to school week. :)_

Touch.

Chan Ge had never envisioned her with someone romantically. She was too busy with making sure that her country was prosperous.

That was until she met Ashina Sun, the second and adopted son of the Great Khan

For the start of their courting both were not know to touch one another intimately. Neither saw the need to but now…

She shivered as his fingers skimmed down her bare back at they lay in bed.

A lover's caress.

Chang Ge turned to his sharp eyes, her voice weary of the world outside their room, "Sun."

His eyes lazily trailed from the rest of her body to her eyes before pulling her back into a scorching kiss that was sure to stir something pleasurable.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Set after Ashina Sun asks Ah Jin permission to court Chang Ge_

**_Thoughts on the Road_**

There weren't many reasons why Chang Ge would be out in the middle of her allied former enemy's territory. She was a strategist, a swordswoman, and a princess.

Now she was a spy.

There had been trouble in the Greater Khan's territory and it affected the Hans as well. Naturally in terms of their alliance the Hans provided support for the Turks.

Still there was no reason for her to be there.

They had thousands of men and women ready to take her place as a spy.

There were risks she knew that.

Her mother, Ah Jin knew that and yet her father, Li Shimin decided to whisk her to the Turks.

Personally Chang Ge was grateful- the court life was killing her, and it had been a great opportunity for Ashina Sun to return to the plains. She knew he missed the wildness. The wind. The sun.

She would feel the same if she had to be torn away from Chang An on the terms of banishment- not that she was this was simply a break for her. Chang Ge's thoughts trailed to the falcon warrior in front of her on horseback.

She liked him more than she would admit to anyone. He was the definition of straight forward and honor.

Unlike her. A sly woman that used whatever means to get what she wanted. Despite the struggles along the way- she got what she wanted in the end.

Apart of her despised herself for that. That naïve child that she was growing out of was slowly dissipating- ever since she entered the world of lies in the form of a strategist at age ten.

Chang Ge

"Chang Ge?" She blinked snapping out of her stupor and saw Ashina Sun looking back from his horse at her. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Change Ge said passively as Ashina Sun frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Ashina Sun, I'm fine." He stared. Now Chang Ge knew he asked her mother to allow him to court her…

Sadly he was doing a poor job of it, and frankly Chang Ge didn't know what to do either.

Their feelings for each other were…. Platonic at best. Now Ashina Sun had acted- Change Ge on the other wasn't sure what to do, in all honestly despite her career as a sly strategist that cheated death more than twice…She didn't know what to do.

Chang Ge had no femininity in her bones and blood. She had no knowledge of love or the basis of a romantic relationship. It was foreign to her, just like when she met Ashina Sun. A man so uncomplicated she couldn't help but admire that about him over time all while being suspicious- she was negotiator at the time.

"I won't ask what it is that's bothering you, but I am willing to lend an ear if you need it." His voice brought her back out of her thoughts again. Reassurance and trust was in it. It warmed her heart. There weren't many people she could trust now in unknown territory.

"Sun?" He turned his ear to her.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Marriage_**

"Why were you called the Yong Ning Princess?"

She stiffened, "Why do you ask?"

Ashina Sun gave a look that clearly said, "You Hans… Always suspicious."

"It pays to be cautious." She reminded before questioning, "Why bring it up now?"

He shrugged before uncorking his wine bottle taking a swig of it, "Bored."

Chang Ge paused before replying, "I was suppose to get married."

Instantly Ashina Sun just like the time he found out that Chang Ge was a woman. "What?"

"The marriage was supposed to be with the treaty."

"Were you willing?"

"…. I wanted to please my father." The duo went quiet for a moment thinking for a split second how the other just wanted to please their parents as a child. "I suppose that's normal. The wishes of a naive child…. To have their parents be proud of them."

"Was he proud?" Chang Ge's eyes were glazed as she recalled that particular naive childhood memory unbeknownst to the woman with the mask on top of her crossed legs- she placed her hand on the top of her head.

"You could say that."

"Did you ever see you betrothed?"

"No. As it was arranged, out customs are different from yours, Ashina Sun." She pointed out turning to the window of the restaurant.

"Then if you were to be asked again would it be personal or business?"

"Depends on the person."

"What kind of guy you'd go for?"

"What kind of woman you would court?" she countered as he frowned for a moment

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This time there are three dabbles for you to enjoy, because of my absence with this story. Enjoy! :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_news_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm pregnant."

Simultaneously, the men in the room choked on their meal including the announcer's husband of three months. Ashina Sun turned to his wife bewildered as her mother smiling knowingly while Li Shimin sat there stiff as stone at the news.

_Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. Chang Ge with child. ChangGewithchild. ChangGewithchild.**Chang Ge with child.** _**C****hangGewithchild.**

The thought repeated over and over in the emperor's head like a mantra. A crazy delusional mantra.

_That meant..._

The Tang emperor then stood up glaring at Sun who in turn glared back before standing up and leaving the room with the Tang emperor. Both knew what the other wanted.

A fight.

Battle was a man's forte after all.

As was their irrationality

**.**

**.**

_**regrets**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

There weren't many things Ashina Sun regretted, but this was one of them.

The blood on the cough made him feel like a dao was lodging his body cutting deeper and deeper into his flesh.

Her calming expression was somewhat irritating.

How could she be so calm if she's so ill?

A part of Ashina Sun had to admit that that was one of the things he found reassuring about her. Yet a part of him was infuriated by the fact that she did not tell him of this illness.

Weren't they friends after all?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**out of boundaries**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extravagant parties weren't the couple's cup of tea, but the Empress of Tang in all her blonde glory insisted that it was the way to celebrate their union as husband and wife.

Ashina Sun's nose crunched up at the heavy palpable fragrances that the court ladies were exhibiting as he sat next to Chang Ge, who would much rather prefer to be back in her study reading up on the Khitan's customs, because it was the least she could do after dragged her husband into the palace like a young boy squirming to get out of a flagging or three, and on the up side they were forced to dance in front of everyone.

She had seen Ashina Sun dance before, albeit he was drunk at the time.

But still a horrible dancer no matter if he was drunk or not.

Sipping another cup of rice wine hastily, Ashina Sun glanced to her wife conveying his desperate need to get out lest he chuck his cup at the Emperor. With a small nod Chang Ge leaned towards her mother sitting on the opposite side of her. "Mother, Sun and I would..."

"Like some alone time?" Ah-Jin wiggled her eye brows suggestively as Chang Ge ignored the implication, though it would pop up in her mind later that evening incurring a pretty red blush dusting her cheeks, "Just a breath of fresh air. It's getting a little too stuffy."

Ah-Jin nodded in understanding, after all it was like that for her when she first came to court. "Of course, dear. Take all the time you need."

Chang Ge and Ashina Sun stood up and hastily went to the doors, not before the Empress of Tang shouted out for all to hear, "Don't forget to consumate your marriage while you're out there!"

With red faces and ears the couple sought out temporary relief outside the party.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the actual story those belong to Da Xia _

_I know I haven't posted in weeks, but I'm back for the end of the year and with a drabble that's a little longer than the previous ones on here!~_

_This is an au a separate one from the other peaceful au with Ah Jin and Li Shimin married like they have in my personal opinion (I loved their story, it was a side story translated by egscans if I recalled). The Au which I shall the folk!AU because this encounter is quite fateful in this AU _(=^・^=).

_On a short note, this drabble's title means _'fateful coincidence'_ a concept in chinese folk lore. It's a concept for better or worse for this AU describes couples who meet, but who do not for whatever reason _stay together_. As seen in the recent light of Chang Ge Xing's latest chapters with our falcon song or otp: sword and dagger which ever you prefer. _

_Coincidentally__, raws came out and with the dubious translations from busy-old-fool, bless her heart. Xu Feng called out Sixth Lady- which is basically Chang Ge alias in english and wait for it..._

_Lady _Yuan_._

You see where I'm going with this don't you? Also because I mainly speak the traditional chinese I didn't add the 'fen' in the simpler version of this concept, I hope you guys don't mind. ^^'

_This had taken quite a lot of space, moving on then! With any further ado enjoy!_

**Yuan**

He came crashing in her life literally.

With the carriage's roof in debris, Chang Ge stared in surprise as she felt a pair of rough chapped lips smashed against hers. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, they were blue. A piercing pair of icy blue eyes that had the strangest fire in them. Immediately she shoved the surprised man, who looked a little older than her- she was sixteen turning seventeen in a month- off of her as Shi Ba held her sword to his throat and asked in a icy tone, "Shall I tie him up and slit his throat?"

Regaining her steady composure as contrasted to her covered startled reaction, Chang Ge raised her hand while Shi Ba pressed her blade further against the unknown man's throat as he was probably about to speak for himself. "Shi Ba, tell the driver to keep on going and cover the roof, it looks like we'll have some light rain on the way."

"As you wish, my lady." Throwing a glare at the brazen man while withdrawing her sword from his throat as he scowled back fiercely at Shi Ba, the armored woman exited the carriage shouting the order for the driver to keep moving with the troupe in front of them. Chang Ge felt the carriage move forward looking up at the hole in the carriage before back at the man in front of her, who certainly didn't look like a Han and then asked, "Why were you running?"

When the man gave no answer Chang Ge said, "If I wanted to turn you in I would have shouted for the guards."

"It's just a misunderstanding." With a raised brow she asked, "Care to explain more? I can't help you if you hide things from me."

"Why would you help me?" Chang Ge gave him a small smile and replied, "Because I'm running away as well."

.

.

.

Chang Ge later learns his name is Ashina Sun. A tug in her mind marks a recognition that quickly reveals a life's story, more specially his. Ashina Sun, adoptive son to the Great Khan and leader to the Ashina Clan of Turks. Turks... He did have their rough appearance, she'll give him that. Nevertheless she questioned as to why he was in Chang An of all places for a royal Turk- a Han's enemy. Ashina Sun explained his situation- he was running away from the cavalry division- of all people to be chased be. She quickly arranged for transportation with Xu Feng via message by horseback. Although it really wasn't much helpful when they were being surrounded at the moment.

Her carriage was completely destroyed now the driver was being guarded by Shi Ba. Ashina Sun, who had a blade out and had his back against hers grunted, "Stay behind me."

"You really don't who I am, don't you?" Chang Ge snorted while her hand dug into the dirtied folds and splintered wood of the carriage searching for her sword, Gentle Rainbow.

"Huh?" Feeling the intricate hilt of the sword, the woman jerked it towards her letting her other hand unsheathe it. "Just trust me to watch your back, Ashina Sun."

.

.

.

It was a surprise seeing her slash and break their pursuers. Ashina Sun couldn't help but be a little entranced by her work. No doubt if he sparred with her, he'd get a good work out. It was unfortunate that she would only passed through his life like another battle.

They managed to decapitate the cavalry division for the few moments for him and her to mount a separate horse. Tugging on the reins he said, "Thank you. I'd like to spar if fate allows us to meet again."

"As do I. Goodbye Ashina Sun, and if fate permits that. I'll spar with you with all my strength." Chang Ge said with small nod before turning her horse to meet her servant and with a snap she was gone with the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Yes! falcon song is confirmed!~ The day it was confirmed was January 14, 2015, and I shall forever break out the mango sorbet and binge read the manhua!~ Anyways I know this is a little late, I've been polishing and the other drabbles I have for this ship, so enjoy because more are coming your way!_

**Scent**

She smelled like something floral, but there was a sharp hint of incense and a faint sniff of herbs that were possibly from her medicine. His stomach turned at the ailing thought of the small but stubborn pigheaded woman crippled by such an illness. Shaking off those turbukant thoughts with a snap of the reins in his hands, Ashina Sun continued forward. He'd meet her again` after he found himself and atoned for his sins- then maybe he'd show her how much he missed her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? *nervously chuckles while hiding behind a accounting textbook* I'm sorry I haven't been updating, it's junior year what do you expect? In all reality, I've been running out of ideas for this otp- shocking I know! So if you guys have anything you want me to write about our dear Chang Ge and Ashina Sun, don't hesitate to leave me a review or PM! Or if you wish a drabble for a different character from the series let me know and I'll try to see if I can get into their character. With out further ado, here's a drabble!_

**_flaming daggers and arrows_**

"She did _what_?"

Ashina Sun wasn't a poet, but if he had to describe Chang Ge at that moment while receiving the chaotic news of the Khans…

She was a blazing flame.

A fire that pierced through her enemies. A fire capable of destroying everything and nothing. A fire that drew people including him to her. A fire that would inevitably be smothered by herself.

It took him a moment to digest the knowledge before inquiring, "Where is she now?"

"Currently traveling east last time I heard."

"Prepare me a horse."

"Of course sir."

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you did. You really are a reckless person." Ashina Sun chuckled, but Chang Ge could hear the steel in his voice.

"I should say that to you, Ashina Sun." Chang Ge said taking her seat across from her unexpected guest. "Have you found yourself?"

The warrior in front of her grunted, "Yeah."

"What are your plans now?" She inquired as Ashina Sun could see the gears in her head beginning to spin.

"I'm going to help my kin."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, and not with them." His blue eyes darted from his wine jar to her.

"The Greater Khan is not to be taken lightly once he finds out you're behind this."

"I'll take my chances. It's Yicheng, I'm more concerned about."

"I never did like that woman." Chang Ge's brow rose for an explanation. After providing a short summary of the Sui princess betrothed to the Khan, Chang Ge thought silently for a moment before Ashina Sun cut into her thoughts. "What are your plans now, Chang Ge?"

"A trip to the Uyghur's until the fire settles."

"That fire could consume my kin." The Khan warrior commented as the Han strategist replied, "I've already taken measures."

"And yourself?"

"I pinned it on someone." Chang Ge said in a nonchalant voice as Ashina Sun chuckled, "What a sly woman you are."


	15. Chapter 15

**the moon and the arrow**

.

.

.

Chang Ge could recall the day she had her fortune told by the elderly fortune teller that had accurately predicted her own parents meeting and personalities.

"You have an old soul," the elder spoke to her at the crisp age of fourteen, "Mature beyond your age. Lots of yang in you, but you were not a man in your past life. I can see that the old and dark yin is covered by those thick layers of expectation and decisiveness of your current life. Not the typical princess, I see."

Chang Ge stiffened before glancing quickly at her surroundings to see if anyone in the open market place had heard him before the fortune teller gave her a wrinkly smile. His almond eyes held a bit of grief and longing on them, "No need to fret, gong zhu. Who would listen to old fortune teller like me?"

"My mother did, and she married the greatest man in the world." Chang Ge spoke softly as the wistfulness in his eyes faded and a more cheerful smile lit his face. "That she did, now back to you. Hm, your life is like a pond, calm until a stone drops creating ripples. The stone will be your fated one."

Chang Ge eyebrows furrowed but she didn't say a single word. Fated one?

"You see him in your dreams, don't you?" He paused glancing up from her palm to her green eyes as she nodded still silent, but inwardly she was gathering her crumbling thoughts that were broke by surprise. She hasn't told anyone about those dreams not even her parents both she loved dearly. The young princess admitted to the elder, "Only brief flashes. Sometimes it's his voice calling to me, sometimes it's his body against mine, sometimes it's his blue eyes that tell all he wants to say, but can't."

"You'll find him, gong zhu. A sword cannot survive with a dull edge just as a falcon cannot hunt without its talons."

It wasn't until Chang Ge was at the ripe age of sixteen did she cross paths with him.

The noble woman had once again evaded her servants and donned on male clothing with her hair up. Armed with a temporary bow, she practiced hitting the target's bulleyes till there was no more space for arrows. She stopped the minute she heard her father's trusted general's voice getting closer to the archery range. Knowing the strict man would no doubt bringing it in front of her mother, who would then scold her for her impropriety.

With her back against the wooden wall of the weaponry shed, the elder princess of Tang only caught snippets of the general's conversation with the person he was entertaining, who must have been foreign and important to the country affairs to have the Tang general leading him around the army compound. It was the usual forgotten drivel that bored her to death in lessons on entertaining visitors of the palace.

"You're welcome to use the compound any time."

"Thank you... Who did that target? They have good aim."

"Well it must be one of the emperor's nephews. How diligent of them to continue to practice their archery with their swordplay. Shall I show you the stables..."

Chang Ge quietly placed her bow and quiver back into the weaponry shed before stealthily leaving the compound, but something tugged her to go back and see the foreign visitor. She shook her head to get rid of the thought of his simple compliment. She, the first princess of Tang had more important matters to think about than a simple sentence.

Dressed in silk, the first princess of Tang was shadowed by her servants as she crossed the bridge only to stop as her servants screeched to a stop behind her of attempted to with a few bumps and stepped on silk as a result.

"Gong zhu?" One of her attendants inquired silently. Chang Ge could hear her title, but it very faint. She stared at the Turk man in front of her, who stared right back as if captured by something internally. Her vision was completely taken over by an alien force- something she hadn't felt in two years. It was brief but it have her all the information she needed as her vision returned to the blue eyed foreigner who swore in Turk before realizing he had an audience.

Immediately, Chang Ge shifted from her thoughts to her place, that regal princess role of in the vibrant garden... but that didn't mean she had to act like it. "Hello."

The long haired Turk warrior blinked before stumbling in Han, "Uh- how do you do?"

Chang Ge switched to Turk, "Is speaking in your native tongue comfortable?"

The foreigner answered, "Thank you. I'm still not use to speaking in Han. I'm, Ashina Sun, head of the Sun clan."

She smiled politely before gesturing to the pagoda surrounded by the pond waters. "I would like to learn more about your Turk traditions... would you mind indulging me in it?"

"No, I don't mind." Ashina Sun followed her to the pavilion and with a wave of her hand silently dismissed her servants. One of them protested, "Gong zhu, but it would be impudent of us to leave you in the company of," the lavishly dressed lady paused glancing to Ashina Sun who scowled at her servant's pause as if to imply something else, "_a man_."

"Then you can get us since refreshments preferably some sesame seed pancakes and tea." Her voice was with a thread of steel as the servant bowed in submission shortly backing out. The moment her servants were out of earshot, Chang Ge dropped her polite hostess role.

"Thank you." Sun's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What for, princess?"

"For your compliment eariler at the shooting range, then again its not often for someone to my shots." He froze before the look of comprehension dawned upon him. "It was yours."

"I was the never the type to sit around and do embroidery work, and it was you in my dreams."

"As it was you in mine." He affirmed with a voice laced with so many emotions-

"It seems that we knew each other in our past lives." Chang Ge commented faintly recalling the faint touches and warm, honest words in her dreams. Glancing to another one of her attendants that brought them the refreshments before giving a tap of thanks with just her index and middle fingers on the table as the silk wearing servant boosting and left the duo alone.

"How much do you remember?" He asked as her eyes caught the way his shoulders were tense while answering, "I remember the small things that a husband and wife would do... I think we lived beside a river on a farm too. What did you see?"

"Everything." That word held more history and sadness than the bittersweet romance and war stories her mother would tell her right before bed.

"Will that effect the way we will know each other?

"Do you want to know each other now?" He inquired as she tore a piece off a sesame seed pancake popping out into her mouth.

"I'd like to, but I don't think you'd be the type to hear about a court life. Assuming that you're still straight forward as ever. But would you- despite whatever history we might have had in the past?"

"I would." He said without a second of hesitation that made her heart warm. She wondered what expression she had on her face as Chang Ge saw his blue eyes soften looking at her before she quickly coughed to the side, "Well then I suppose we'll start with a nice shooting contest? I don't suppose you'll want a little wager as well, Ashina Sun?"

"I never thought you were the type to gamble, princess."

"Well I'm full of surprises."

.x.x.x.

**_Gong zhu- princess_**

**_I got inspired by the tale of Houyi, the hunter god and Chang'e, the moon goddess and figured 'why not do a myth/reincarnation au' so I hoped you enjoyed this and drop a review if you liked it!_**


End file.
